Revive the Doctor
by Crimson Rose97
Summary: A maybe Fanfic


Revive the Doctor(parody to Unleash the magic)

I gloomily approached the blue box. My body ached in pain from the fight. The Daleks, the Cyberponies, just about every freaking enemy of the good doctor came out...destroy everything both of us hold so dear.

When approached the door, the TARDIS opened the door for me. I was shaken a bit because the TARDIS never did that before. But then again, I didn't care. What happened tonight, nothing could scare me. I entered the blue police box, I was taken a step back when I came to discovered that there was a TARDIS blue casket laying right next to the consol.

I whimpered softly when seeing that coffin. I drug my body over to the consol and punched in corordinants. To where, I didn't give a crap, better than this planet. The TARDIS made it's whooshing sound and the blue box took off.

As soon as we were far, I let out a loud cry and ran upstairs and just smash everything out of anger, guilt, sadness.

"This is all my fault!" I cried loudly as I used my magic to destroy, besides the console and the coffin, everything I saw was fit to be smash. "This is both his and my fault! Stupid stupid Doctor!" I lost concentration and my magic dispersed. I collapsed on the floor into fetal position and sobbed like a filly.

"Why...why Doctor...why did you have to sacrifice yourself for me? Y-you IDIOT!" I sobbed loudly.

"Midnight Starlight." a computerized female voice spooked me. I let out a gasp and turned around, thinking a cyberpony highjacked the TARDIS, but no pony was behind me.

"H-hello?" I called out.

"I'm in here." There it was again, but this time, I realized that voice was inside of my head.

"W-who are you? How are you talking from inside of my head?"

"I am the TARDIS." the voice said. "The doctor's wife. I'm using the time vortex to link your mind into my database. Completely harmless."

"Now that's crazy, the doctor isn't married." I said, standing up. A bit wobbly at first but I managed to say up right.

"I've been traveling with him for centuries, almost as old as himself." The TARDIS said. "So technically, that consider me as his wife."

"Oh..." I bit my lip and went to look at the blue box, which in it lies the Doctor. "I'm so so so sorry..." I whimpered to both her and to the Doctor. "It's all my fault..."

"It's not. It's just how that pony has always been." The TARDIS said. "Going out in the world, risking his life, bringing in strangers and having mud tracked along my floor." The TARDIS then sighed. "But...he's not completely gone."

I looked up at the thin air, thinking that I would be looking at another pony. "What do you mean he's not gone?"

"Not completely." The TARDIS replied. "The Doctor always has a way of coming back. A way to cheat death."

"I know he always regenerates but the Doctor is dead...The dead can never come back..." I said as I tear up.

The police box then started to tremble a bit before a book was thrown at my head. I managed to duck from it before I was hit. Growling at the TARDIS, I went up to the book. I noticed what it was. It was the Galifrayian book of spells. Only unicorns from that planet could use it.

"There is a reviving spell in this book. If you use it, the Doctor would come back, regenerated and new." The TARDIS said.

"B-but I'm not from Galifray! the consequences of using alien spells would be catastrophic! And plus the Doctor told me specific to never use any of his planet's spells!" I tried to reason with the ship.

The ship once more began to shake as hallowgrams of all of the Doctor's companions and his past selves came aboard. Some music began to play.

"Let's see if this doesn't persuade you." The TARDIS said as she materialized into a blue pony with white mane.

[TARDIS]

He always realized that you've always been an outcast

It's not everyone who likes to think

To find a companion that's like you

The doctor had one or maybe two

But the good ones disappear before he could blink

(The TARDIS circled me as she sang and clapped her hooves to prove the point)

[Companions]

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

[TARDIS]

Now, I understand you have your reservations (oh-wuh)

It's hard to have a magic as large as yours (oh-oh-oh-oh)

But if we don't win this war

Well, I think He had made it plain

What will happen if you are all alone!

(The TARDIS came up to me as she continued to sing. I looked down and shook my head. I didn't want to play god. But when she emphasized the possibility of me being alone)

[companions]

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

Revive the Doctor, Revive the Doctor

If he's lost, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah)

They all have abused him, maybe even killed him (ah-ah-ah)

So then why can't you revive him now

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

(The companions marched all around me, giving me their two bits and reason why I should. I let out a whimper)

[TARDIS]

Call it regeneration, call it magic

If he's lost, it will be tragic

More important is the love that you have lost (oh-oh-oh-oh)

A chance like this won't come again

You'll regret not giving in

Isn't reviving the doctor worth the cost?

[Companions]

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh)

Revive the doctor, revive the doctor

We're all friends here after all

Our only interest in this business (ah-ah-ah)

Is seeing The Doctor regenerate right now

(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh

Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh)

[TARDIS]

What I'm suggesting's very simple

And since it's win-win on all scores

We only want you to use the

Magic that you have in your soul

And as for me and all the others

We only wants what he deserves

That your magic will work on reviving him

And then his...

[All]

...legacy will be restored!

(The TARDIS pushed me as she began her part of the song, pushing me towards the coffin and shoves me. I looked at the book and closed my eyes. I used my magic to levitate the book and move forward towards the casket)

Unleash the magic, unleash the magic

If you lose, then it's a crime

But he can win it if you begin it (ah-ah-ah)

It's up to you to not fail this time

[Male companions and past doctors]

Unleash the doctor, free the doctor now

[Female companions]

Unleash the doctor, free the doctor now

[Midnight Starlight]

Imagine all I'll accomplish by reviving him...

(I said as I opened The Doctor's coffin, seeing the corpses resting peacefully with his hooves across his chest)

[Male companions and past doctors]

Unleash the doctor, free the doctor now

[Female companions]

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

[Midnight Starlight]

And now regenerate the doctor depends on me

(I opened the book towards the page and began reading the spell)

[Male companions and past doctors]

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

[Female companions]

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

[Midnight Starlight]

And what doors might open if I try to revive him!

[male companions and past doctors]

Unleash the doctor, free the doctor now

[Female companions]

Unleash the magic, free the magic now

[Midnight Starlight]

But the doctor is all that I really love!

(After reading the spell, my horn began to spark a solid orange aura. I glanced at the open Casket and concentrate my magic on him)

[Male companions and past doctors]

Unleash the doctor, revive the doctor now

[all]

Unleash the magic, free the magic...

Unleash the magic, free the magic...

NOW!

(I unleashed the magic, a huge explosion happened, knocking me on my back)

The TARDIS spun out of orbit and we ended up crashing right into Ponyville at the dead of night.

* * *

I coughed loudly from the smoke when we finally stopped moving. "Ooh...last time I ever let a space ship telling me what to do.." I moaned, rubbing my head. I suddenly remembered what I've done and looked up. The coffin was still standing up right, just moved a bit to the right.

I gathered what strength I had and stood up, running towards the casket. I peered inside in hopes the spell would worked. But to my surprise...the doctor was still old...and still dead...

"I-I failed..." I said, tearing up. Sobbing softly, seeing the failure work I had done. The doctor didn't come back, he didn't regenerate...I wasn't powerful enough. "I...I am so so sorry..." I whimpered softly, crying to say the least.

I leaned down at the sleeping doctor and gave him a small kiss on the muzzle before closing the lid. I sulkily walked up the flight of stairs and went into my room. I hopped on my bed and just sobbed nonstop.

The only good thing that happened in my life since my mother passed away...was gone. My Doctor...dead. What's going to happen now? What will happen to the TARDIS? What will happen to me? I knew one thing for sure: I was alone...

As I cried into my pillow, I felt something carressing my back. It felt like a wing of a pegasus was stroking along side of my back.

I gasped in fright and turned my head to see who it was. There was a male alicorn...I repeat: A MALE BUCKING ALICORN with a light greyish coat, black wavy mane and tail, his horn was like mine, chilling blue eyes with slit puples and a sinister smile, wearing a suit simular to the doctor's. I was spooked to see this alicorn that I pushed myself to the backboard of my bed. If I wasn't so weak and my horn on the verge of snapping off then, I would've blasted him away.

The alicorn approached me with this look on his face. I was frozen, unable to move. There was something dark about this alicorn, something vile and twisted. It scared the Celestia out of me.

The alicorn stops right next to the bed, he gently placed his left hoof under my chin and had me looking up at him.

"My dear, Midnight, how many times do I have to keep telling you," The deep strong voice prutruding from his lips, along with revialling fangs simular to my own. "Do. Not. Cry." he said, carressing my swollen cheek.

"W-who are you...?" I asked in a whisper.

The alicorn leaned in a bit while giving me a smile. "I'm the Doctor." He said before forcing a kiss. I gasped with the sudden kiss. But just as quick this so called Doctor kissed me, he collaped on the bed.

I stared at the alicorn confused. "Is this...Is it really the Doctor...?"


End file.
